drakengardfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kimlasca warrior
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Three page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Phantom Strange (talk) 20:03, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Capture Card Hi, I was wondering if I could ask what Capture Card you use? Your screenshots are all in perfect quality! 05:08, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :Hey there! I use this. Kimlasca warrior (talk) 05:16, April 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh that's what I use! Do you sharpen the screenshots in Photoshop? Because I have my quality all the way turned up and they come out kind of blurry. 05:25, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Eh, that's basically the gist of it, kinda pummeling at the sorta-kinda blurriness with some enhancing in there! It takes awhile sometimes because I get crazy meticulous with the image settings but yeah, the photoshopping is totally essential but again, so time-consuming! I recommend Adobe/GIMP. (: Kimlasca warrior (talk) 05:35, April 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::Awesome! Thank you so much. 05:39, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::No problem, have a nice day! Kimlasca warrior (talk) 05:40, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Novella/Story information DOD3 Oh, hm... That's a tough one. Well, I think that maybe we should just have a single "Drakengard 3" tab and sub-tabs under it, sorted in chronological order. Kinda like the galleries you've made. Utahime Five should probably get its own tab, too. :) This is what I have in mind. Utahime Five= |-|Drakengard 3= - Novella= - Drakengard 3 (or just Game)= }} The order of the tabs would of course depend on the chronology of the events. :) Lemme know what you think! ~ Dan's Friend (talk) 15:55, May 22, 2014 (UTC) :Oooh, I like how that looks!! Hmm, although the DLC tab wouldn't be consistent because I guess Two's DLC happens after the Intoners fight Zero at Cathedral City. Well at least for now, I'll do the others and get to work on that! Thanks for the input! :D Kimlasca warrior (talk) 16:19, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: DOD3 Character Section Looks great! I suppose the rest of the game and manga pages would benefit from this as well. ~ Dan's Friend (talk) 20:59, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :Awesome! I'll get right on that when I can. Kimlasca warrior (talk) 10:25, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey there, thanks for your message! I haven't been able to work on much this week due to the weather and work totally killing me; I actually got home early today but crashed for a 2 hour nap. Hopefully I can get some new stuff done this weekend. <3 Rekka Alexiel (talk) 14:03, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Character Quotes May I ask why do you keep reverting the character quotes from the game and replace them with the website descriptions? -- Aura24 (talk) 02:13, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :??? To maintain consistency with what's already been established on the other character pages. Is this an issue that you would like to discuss? Kimlasca warrior (talk) 03:03, June 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Kind of. Well I noticed you left several other quotes alone, but only did a few. A few months ago, the character quotes were directly from the games that support the character's personalities. To me, the descriptions from the websites seem sorta bland. -- Aura24 (talk) 03:32, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :::Ohh, if you're talking about the recent edits, I might have missed a few in that case, or in some cases, those characters never had a website description. Hmm, I think I know what you're referring to and that was primarily because there was little to no information available for those characters at the time. Now that we have the information available, I just thought it would be best put to good use. Although I do agree with what you say about some of the blandness, I think being informational is moreso the goal of those website descriptions more than the character quotes. I do think eventually though, there should be also be a page devoted to the character's quotes. And actually, I just had an idea about where to place those character quotes. Why not put it instead under the personality header if we're to point out their personalities? Kimlasca warrior (talk) 03:49, June 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::That could actually work out. -- Aura24 (talk) 04:19, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Character Renderings Have you checked the games database? The character rendering are already there. DrakeVagabond (talk) 03:09, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I have but the view is kinda limited for it. Whenever I can, I'll put those up eventually though. Thanks for letting me know! :) Kimlasca warrior (talk) 03:14, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Images Request Can you get images of Copper, Silver, Gold, White and Black Material emblems? And, if possible, find the text from the Materials loading Screen for a Materials Page? 23:48, June 23, 2014 (UTC)DrakeVagabond (talk) :Oh sure! I already have pics of the material emblems and there's a black one?? Hmm, I'll get to that when I find it. Unfortunately, I think the loading screens are random, unless you know the stage I have to load to get there. So I just have a bunch of other stuff for now. Kimlasca warrior (talk) 04:41, June 26, 2014 (UTC)